Talk:Harn Coldstone
Hmmm, looks like an enchanted, what is he doing there? :) --Karlos 06:17, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :Keeping Maxine company. --Fyren 06:30, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :Yes, that's why I removed "Human" from species and categories. Not sure what exactly he is. His wife/sister/whatever (Maxine Coldstone) looks quite human, though (same model as Sanyi). --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 06:32, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::172.209.135.146 wrote, "Apparantly Human. It is unknown why he is there except for the purpose of capturing Obsidian Flesh." ::Any new ideas on this subject? In all my time I have never seen anything to suggest he is trying to capture Obsidian Flesh. Is there lore that I have missed? -Gares 08:36, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::This should be under Project:Classic case of wrong end of the stick policy, the anon ment his only purpose is there for players to cap his elite, not the other way around. --Jamie 08:39, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::The wording is a little ambiguous it seems then, cause I saw something totally different. The next thing would be has a test confirmed Harn is a human or not? I know this was up for debate, but I am not sure it was ever finalized. -Gares 08:45, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Apart from what he is, this is definitely the most 1337 looking creature in GW Can someone please tell me i'm not the only one who has no clue where this guy is? I can't seem to find him or maxine on perdition rock and i have no clue where on the arrow in the picture they are could someone post a picture pointing out where they start patrolling? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 06:43, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Muahaha i found it [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] 18:15, 23 February 2007 (CST) Skills Skills confirmed by SoC — Skuld 23:36, 8 March 2006 (CST) ---- Is it sposed to be saying he is human. I thought it was like that at first then someone removed it because he doesn't look human. I would say he is enchanted. He looks exactly like an enchanted and he is the same level as an enchanted boss. Can someone teach me how to upload pictures so I can show that he is level 24? Ok I got the picture uploaded on my talk page. Following th reverse once rule should I change it back to level 24 and should it be changed to enchanted or kept as unknown for species? :If you have proof, go ahead and change it. I'm pretty sure it's an enchanted, it has exactly the same model as enchanted and (I know we shouldn't base stuff from here but..) the Prima guide lists it as an enchanted. — Skuld 09:01, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Couldn't someone use EoE to find out if he is human? Wanted warior 12:54, 7 January 2007 (CDT) :Yes, but so far no one's felt like trying yet. EoE + get him down past 90% and let a few members die, simple test. The problem is that you have less than a 50% chance of actually finding him and most folks aren't up to the challenge...it doesn't matter much really, whether he's Human or Enchanted, mostly for historical accuracy purposes. Entropy 15:53, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Why not just stick disease on him?--Devils Apprentice 18:20, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Boss level It appears he's level 24 screen here.--Ouroboros 01:27, 12 December 2006 (CST) :Your allowed to change things on the article pages yourself. Xeon 01:30, 12 December 2006 (CST) Unique drop? Harn uses Conjure Frost, so I assume he's using a cold damage sword. It also seems that he ''always spawns with the exact same sword. I wonder if perhaps it's a unique drop, or if he drops swords with the Icy modifier? I can't think of any other Warrior (non-Green-dropping) monsters who always have the same weapon, and who deal some form of elemental damage. 24.6.147.36 15:08, 17 December 2006 (CST) Never mind, Conjure Frost doesn't even trigger when he attacks. Also, I found him today with a Forked Sword instead of a Wingblade Sword. So scrap that theory. But, it would make perfect sense if he dropped a cold damge sword - call it The Coldstone.Entropy 06:06, 19 December 2006 (CST) More members for Rurik Fan Club So let's see, so far we have: *White Mantle Knight *White Mantle Justiciar *Canthan Guard *Jade Brotherhood Knight *Harn Coldstone *Ruby Djinn *Losaru Bladehand *Grognar Gravelhead *Ke Feng Yay Rurik! (T/ ) 15:07, 5 August 2007 (CDT) patrol path is not entirely correct as i, after seeing harn and triggering patrol, wiped, and fought from res shrine along eastern shore then encountered him in the northeastern corner of the island where he stood still for few minutes. by northeastern corner, i mean the very northeastern corner, outside the patrol path circle drawn on the map... yes i know this is very boring info :P -SacredForever 19:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Switch? more like random "He also switches spawns per map load with Maxine Coldstone." not true. I just found Maxine twice. in a row after zoning, I mean, of course. --MIB4u 02:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Exist Just spend half my night trying to get this guy, my guess is he doesn't exist,I mean seriously how many times do you have to zone before you get him....Durga Dido 21:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am certain he exists, I've capped Obby flesh from him on several characters. Also, random spawn is random. Like green drops, you just need a bit of luck. Perhaps the odds aren't 1/2 between him and Maxine, but lean more towards her. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto, as I got elite skill hunter when I only had proph. See Maxine Coldstone's Talk page as some peole have had trouble finding her as well. 10:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The easiest way to find both of them is to follow the path to the Volcanic Rock, then continue heading east along the coast. Harn/Maxine spawn near the northeast corner of the island and patrol counterclockwise, so they'll be running straight at you. —Dr Ishmael 16:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Patrol route map is wrong I've capped both Harn & Maxine multiple times in the past, but since it had been awhile, I checked out the patrol path map here. It is SO bogus, it is unbelievable. Very poor map. Please update with one more like Guild Wars Wiki, which is accurate, as far as I can tell. It took me 1-1/2 hours to find this boss, after clearing nearly the entire eastern 2/3 of the map, but only 5 minutes after I checked GWWiki. Queen of Spades 19:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I never had a problem with them, other than the expected chasing part, but I usually tried to approach from behind, so that they ran into me, not away, when I approached. I can see a minor difference in the top left of the map between here and GWW, but never had trouble with it. RoseOfKali 00:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC)